The Phone Call
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: A Genevieve Fic. A little outtake for Chapter 20 of Learning Genevieve. Beckett's reaction when she answer's the phone to find out Castle is in the hospital. Could possible stand alone, but it is directly based off of Learning Genevieve. So if you are not aware of who Genevieve is, it may be confusing.


**TessHardingfan had requested I post a little fic about the phone call Beckett received in "Learning Genevieve" Ch 20, informing her Castle had been in an accident. Here is a tiny piece I jotted down rather quickly, while I prepare chapter 22 for you guys! I don't know how much I love this piece, but this is how I pictured it going in my head.**

* * *

"This is Beckett," she started.

"Kate Beckett?" the voice returned.

"Yes, who is this?" Beckett wondered.

"This is Linda from Mount Saini hospital, you were listed as an emergency contact for Richard Castle, is that correct?" Beckett couldn't bring herself to reply for a moment. The words hospital, emergency, and Castle had the blood draining from her face. She swallowed thickly and her brain clicked back into gear. She had been listed as one of Castle's emergency contacts since he started shadowing her. "Ma'am?" the woman prodded.

"Y-yes?" she responded shakily.

"Ok, well I am just calling to inform you he has been in an accident and was admitted to our hospital," the woman replied. Beckett's blood ran cold and her insides twisted in pain. The woman's last statement forced the air out of her lungs and made her heart race.

"I…what do you mean exactly?" The word accident was so vague.

"I am sorry. I can't give out any more information over the phone. All I can tell you is he has been admitted," the lady stated.

"Ok, um, thank you, I guess," Beckett ended the call. She slowly brought the phone down, a million questions running through her mind. First being whether or not Castle was ok. She wracked her brain, trying to remember what plans he had for the day. Next, she wondered if they had called Alexis. Surely, they had, now that she was over eighteen, she was listed first on all of Castle's documents. And finally, she realized she needed to get to the hospital. Castle was injured and she needed to know how bad. The idea of losing him made her heart ache. Her free hand came up to absently knead her chest, hoping the pain would subside.

"Earth to Beckett," Lanie tried again, she'd been calling Beckett's name since the phone call ended. Seeing Beckett go pale was a good indication that the phone call was not of the positive nature and Lanie wanted to know exactly what it was about.

"I…I have to go," Beckett stammered, her eyes wide and worried.

"Go where? What's going on?" Lanie wondered.

"…Castle…I have to go," Beckett repeated, turning out to walk out of the lab. Lanie caught her arm, effectively stopping her. That wasn't enough of an answer. She knew was relieved to hear it whatever was going on didn't have anything to do with Genevieve, but she also knew how much Castle meant to Beckett so it couldn't be much better. That and Castle was Lanie's friend too and she wanted to know what happened to him. "Lanie, I have to go," Beckett struggled to break her friend's hold.

"I know and I will let you go and soon as you tell me what that phone call was about," Lanie persisted.

"Let me go, please," Beckett begged, her eyes filling with tears. "Please, Castle's been in an accident, I have to go," she sobbed. Lanie released her immediately, realizing the gravity of the situation. Free of Lanie's arms, Beckett nearly fell to the floor, almost overwhelmed by the emotion coursing through her. However, she knew she needed to see if Castle was ok. She could break down later. She took a moment to collect herself, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and releasing a long breath before she started out of the room, dialing Alexis's number as she went.

"Call me if you need anything," Lanie shouted after her. Beckett's head whipped back around, her eyes connecting with her best friend's. They were full of fear. Beckett nodded quickly then turned her attention to the phone call she was making as Alexis's voice came over the line, hurried and frantic.

"Alexis, calm down. Yeah, they just called me too. They wouldn't tell me anything over the phone. I'm on my way to see him now…"her voice faded as she continued down the hallway and out of the building.


End file.
